


Your Heart Got a Story With Mine

by Nightowl03



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/pseuds/Nightowl03
Summary: WTT 2017. Kanako and Yuzuru talk about what happened and how things have changed. Things happen.





	Your Heart Got a Story With Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.  
> This fandom needs more YuzuKana.  
> Hope you enjoy!

His silence towards her hurts more than falling during a preformance. He took one look and just walked away. In that moment, Kanako didn’t feel like the skater with a beautiful smile who attacked the ice with spunk and fire like everyone always said. 

No, she felt like a young high schooler who just got her confession rejected by the boy she had a crush on for so long. She can’t remember how long she stood there, watching his retreating figure walk away. Wanting to run up and tease him like the way she did when they were younger. But sadly, those days of nicknames, secret jokes, and longing glances are long over. 

He’s Yuzuru Hanyu, a god in the figure skating world, loved by thousands and followed by the media who watch his every move. She’s just…Kanako and maybe, a small part of herself thinks, that’s how it was always meant to be.

 

 

The banquet is a festive event full of food, drink, laughter and photo taking. Everyone is having a good time. However, Team Japan’s table is a little less joyful than normal. Kanako’s retirement and her beautiful skating is still fresh on their minds. Call them what you want, but they all thought it would be Yuzuru who would most upset. He wasn’t. That title went to Shoma.

“I still can’t believe it” said Shoma for what felt like the hundrenth time. Yuzuru felt something snap inside him. 

“She made the decison. It was her choice so it shouldn’t bother you that much” snapped Yuzuru. He quickly regretted saying anything. Shoma, Team Japan’s resident squishy ball of fluff and shyness, glared at him.

“In case you haven’t realized, Kana-chan was my rinkmate. She was my friend. We shared the same coaches. We’ve done ice shows together. She was a sister to me. Do you know how hurt she was today?”

“What do you mean?” asked Yuzuru.

“Kanako cried so hard after the gala. After you turned and walked away” explained Wakaba.

“It’s been a couple of rough years for her. Not that you would ever notice” muttered Mai.

This made Yuzuru think. He hadn’t been able to keep up with Kanako as much as he used to. The Olympics were coming up and he was determined to reclaim gold again. Everything was about training, learning to land his quad axel, maybe getting in a few ice shows. Even when he was in Japan, he had interviews to give, meetings to attend, his hometown to visit. But…Kanako understood…didn’t she?

“She does, but it’s taken a toll on her” said Wakaba. Yuzuru blushed, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

“You were her childhood friend. One of her closest. Do you know how she felt when she noticed that you were drifting away. She tried so hard to be there for you but when she needed you, you weren’t there for her” added Shoma.

Enough was enough. 

“Do you guys know what room she’s staying in?”

 

 

It was late and Kanako was settled in her room for the night. Her pajamas were warm against her skin and her hair was down, slightly damp from the shower. Everyone else was enjoying the banquet, but not her. She wasn’t in the best of moods. She was tired and worn down from all the emotions of the day. All she wanted was to fall asleep and stay that way till the morning. 

However, just as she was about to turn the light off, a knock was heard on her door. She frowned, but got up and went to the door. Upon opening it, she got the shock of her life.

Yuzuru stood in front of her. Out of breath like he had ran all the way from the lobby to her floor. His tie was rumpled and his hair was messy.

“Yuzuru…what are you doing?” asked Kanako. Her heart was racing and sshe mentally slapped herself. 

“We need to talk. Can I come in?”

Kanako stepped out of the way, letting Yuzuru come into her room. She could feel her face flushing as the door swung shut behind them. Yuzuru had taken off his suit jacket and shoes. To Kanako, he still look pretty attractive in the long-sleeved button down loose tie and pants. Then again, he looked attractive no matter what. She shook her head. Now was not the time to get lost in his look.  
“Look, Yuzuru, I don’t know what caused you to run up here and I’m not going to ask how the hell you got my room number, but whatever it is, make it fast” said Kanako. 

Yuzuru’s eyes turned on her and for a moment, nothing was said. He looked over her, eyes drinking in her form. She was no longer a young girl. Her body had filled out quite nicely. Curved waist that widen into a set of beautiful hips. Smooth skin that he was sure felt like silk. Rosy pink lips that he wouldn’t mind exploring with his own. Yuzuru stopped himself. Since when did he think about Kanako in such an…intimate way?

“Well? What’s the matter?” asked Kanako. Every second felt like an hour. Her heart was still beating fast.

“I like you. As more than a friend” said Yuzuru.

Kanako felt her world shift because in what world does something like this happen?

“No, you don’t like me. We’e just friends…well…at least I thought we were.”

“You thought we were?” asked Yuzuru. He frowns and narrows his eyes. The room feels colder and Kanako suddenly wishes she never opened the door.

“You never text me, never call, never even bother to show up when you are in Japan. I get that you’re busy being the golden boy of figure skating but still…” trails off Kanako. Yuzuru looks like he’s about scream. He steps closet to her, she steps back.

“I’m busy. Lots of people want to talk to me, interview me. You’re busy too” says Yuzuru. His voice is low, deep and Kanako shivers.

“Yeah, I’m busy. Never too busy for you but it’s not like you care” hisses out Kanako. She strightens up, ready to tell Yuzuru to leave but his glaze on her is too intense.

“I do care. I care about you more than you realize. I didn’t mean to advoid you. Ever since that girlfriend rumor came out, the JFS said I needed to lay low when it comes to girls” explained Yuzuru calmly.

“That’s the biggest joke I’ve ever heard” says Kanako. She can feel her anger sparking up. “If you haven’t noticed, girls throw themselves at you no matter where you go. You don’t help matters by always fixing their hair, patting their heads and just being a friendly goofball like always. It gives them hope that you…” Kanako trails off, looking down at the ground. It was silly, but she always felt a flare of jealousy rise up when Yuzuru was with other girls. She knew it was stupid since he was not hers, but still, it hurt.

Everything is quiet. Then Yuzuru lets out a low laugh.

“You’re jealous of other girls? Let me correct you then.”

 

 

Suddenly, his arms are tight around her. His mouth is crushed against hers and everything is moving too fast and too slow at the same time. Kanako wants to break free, but he’s too strong and his lips feel too perfect aganist hers. He’s warm and sturdy. She fits perfectly aganist his frame.

They break away for a breath then crash back together, no words needed. His tongue finds home with hers. It’s hot and messy and Kanako squeaks when she feels Yuzuru’s hand slid under shirt and grab onto her bare skin. She presses closer, hands coming up to undo his tie, throws it to the side and begins unbuttoning. She pulls her mouth away from his, his cry of protest quickly shut down when she plants a kiss on his collarbone. They look at each other, hazy eyes and swollen lips. The dam breaks.

He yanks her shirt off, eye growing big when he sees no bra. She blushes, but he shakes his head.

“Beautiful. You were always beautiful to me” he whispers. 

 

They tumble onto the bed, clothes piled on the floor. His face is buried in her neck, planting stinging kisses that will remind Kanako of how that night, he wasn’t Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan, but a young man with pent up desire and lust. She arches into his touch, wraps herself around him and vowing never to let go. He says her name over and over like a chant. She wants to cry and laugh but right now, she can’t think at all. 

Her skin is so soft under his hands. So pale and perfect, it makes Yuzuru want to press his mouth everywhere and leave marks behinds. So he does. 

It’s quick and fast and when it’s all over, Yuzuru curls himself around Kanako’s limp body and places his mouth on her ear.

“It’s you, Kana-chan. It’ll will always be you.” She doesn’t say anything back, but gives him a tired smile.

 

 

The next morning, they act like nothing happened. Until Shoma notices a dark mark peeking out from Kanako’s shirt.

“What the hell is that?” asked Shoma, quite loudly. Kanako blushes, Yuzuru starts stammering and Team Japan explodes into chaos.


End file.
